Yo te amo, yo tampoco
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Alfred es el mejor corredor de su escuela. No había tenido rivel que pudiera superarlo hasta que llega Arthur, un chico inglés que le hará la batalla. Pero aunque comienzan odiándose, el amor no tardará en colarse entre ellos. UsUk/Ukus ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO...
1. Rivalidad

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUk…mi segundo fan fic de la pareja…mi favorita…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….

Alfred y Arthur son adolescentes, están en la escuela y son rivales. Empiezan odiándose…pero dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso y ya saben….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras, usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno. La clasificación será T aunque no lo parezca al comienzo. Capaz sea un poco lime, no sé si lemmon. La historia tendrá pocos capítulos…máximo cinco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred era el mejor corredor de la escuela. Con solo dieciséis años ya participaba en la división juvenil de atletismo del país. La decoración de su casa consistía en los diplomas, medallas y trofeos que había ganado en diferentes competiciones. Desde muy pequeño se dedicó en cuerpo y alma en convertirse en el mejor. Su vida consistía en entrenar todo el día, todos los días, de lunes a domingo. Antes de ir al colegio, corría. Al terminar las clases, corría. Antes de dormir, corría. A pesar de ser un adolescente, no sabía que eran cosas típicas de la edad como ir a fiestas, tomar licor, fumar, tener novia o simplemente, tener amigos.

Sus compañeros de clase veían a Alfred como un extraterrestre. El chico al que siempre felicitaban en las formaciones de los lunes. El chico cuya foto siempre aparecía en el periódico escolar. El chico cuyo nombre siempre estaba en boca de los maestros. Las pocas veces que alguien trató de invitarlo a un cumpleaños, a hablar en el recreo o a almorzar en grupo, siempre recibió un no por respuesta. Alfred no perdía tiempo, todo rato libre que apareciera en su agenda era aprovechado al máximo; es decir, entrenando. No era para menos, él siempre tenía que ser el mejor, nadie podía ganarle. Las pocas veces que no quedaba en primer lugar en una carrera, entraba en un estado paranoico. Se auto castigaba, se sobre esforzaba tanto que sus padres le pedían que parara. Era capaz de correr hasta altas horas de la noche o levantarse de madrugada para ejercitarse. Hacía dietas extremas y se encerraba en su cuarto a ver millones de veces el video en el cual había quedado grabado su derrota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alfred, te llamé a mi despacho para invitarte al torneo de atletismo interno.-Gilbert, el profesor encargado del área de educación física había mandado llamar al muchacho.-Sé que capaz para ti sea un juego pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para entrenar. Hay chicos que han alcanzado muy buenas marcas en los últimos meses.

-Ninguna como las mías. Lo vi en el informe del club. Ni los de mayores. En ninguna categoría han logrado superarme.-Alfred era un chico seguro de sí mismo, lo cual a veces rondaba la pedantería.

-Claro, tú eres el mejor corredor del país de tu edad. No por nada ya entraste a juveniles con sólo dieciséis años.

-Es por eso que sea tan estúpido que mientras en la asociación yo corro para juveniles, acá tenga que conformarme con medianos.-Alfred odiaba no poder competir con gente que no estuviera a su nivel, según él.

-Lo sabemos, pero tú sabes muy bien las reglas del colegio. A partir del torneo vamos a formar el equipo para las competiciones inter escolares.

-Espero tener tiempo para eso. Ahora que compito en juegos internacionales debo estar viajando a cada momento. No puedo chocar con las fechas de viajes.

-De todas maneras, deseamos tenerte en el equipo. Gracias a ti la división de atletismo del colegio ha resurgido. Espero tenerte en nuestras filas este año.

-No lo de por hecho, pero de todas maneras participaré. Quiero unas cuantas medallas más para la vitrina del comedor.-rió el muchacho mientras llenaba la solicitud que le había alcanzado el profesor.

-Tú eres el único que aguanta mis entrenamientos despiadados.-rió el sujeto.-¿A quién más torturaré si no estás? Kesesesesese.

Salió del despacho y vio que había comenzado el recreo. Recogió su almuerzo en su salón y fue directo a la pista atlética. En pocos minutos engulló el pedazo de pollo sancochado y la ensalada que había traído desde casa. No podía imaginarse comiendo la comida grasosa que servía en la cafetería. Papas fritas, hamburguesas, pizza; todo acompañado de gaseosa azucarada. La última vez que comió algo de eso fue en el cumpleaños de un primo hace varios meses por. Fue obligado por su madre para que no pasara por descortés.

Tomó un sorbo de su botella con agua y se echó en el suelo. El receso era un tiempo perfecto para reponer las energías que gastaba en la escuela. En ellos solía tomar una siesta. De otra forma, se sentiría cansado en su entrenamiento de más tarde. Nadie lo veía allí pues utilizaban el espacio sólo en hora de clases. Sin embargo, como nunca entró alguien. Se escondió detrás de los banquillos del público. Eran tres personas. A una la reconoció, era el subdirector de secundaria, Antonio, un tipo al que todos los alumnos querían porque se comportaba como un adolescente, para nada estricto y siempre sonriendo. La otra era una mujer algo mayor, no era una profesora, más bien parecía la madre de algún alumno. El tercero era un muchacho de su edad, un chico rubio vestido formalmente con camisa y corbata. Alfred no recordaba haberlo visto en la escuela. Capaz era un estudiante nuevo, aunque el año escolar ya haya empezado hace un par de meses.

-Esta es la pista atlética, como ya deben haberse dado cuenta.-les dijo el subdirector a los otros dos.-Es una de las mejores en el país, cuenta con las medidas olímpicas y tiene además las extensiones necesarias para la práctica de salto alto, salto largo, lanzamiento de bala, disco y jabalina.

-Esto es lo que me interesa.- exclamó el muchacho con un típico acento inglés.

-Discúlpelo, Arthur solía practicar atletismo allá en Inglaterra. No es por ser presuntuosa, pero era uno de los mejores corredores de su categoría. Tenía el mejor récord para su edad.-agregó la mujer con el mismo acento.

-Sí leí algo al respecto en su solicitud. Tus marcas son muy buenas, muchacho. Has llegado antes de que comience la temporada de competiciones. Puedes entrar al club de atletismo si lo deseas.-lo invitó el hombre mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Eso haré.-respondió el tal Arthur a secas.-No sólo entraré al club de la escuela, mis marcas superaban al promedio de los mi categoría allá en mi país. Voy a ingresar a la asociación de atletismo nacional, quiero competir internacionalmente.

-Debes ir paso a paso, querido. Sería bueno que busques otros pasatiempos aquí.

-Mi vida es correr, mamá. No hay otra cosa que quiera hacer.

-Me recuerdas mucho a un alumno que tenemos por aquí. Tenemos el orgullo de contar con uno de los mejores corredores del país entre los alumnos de nuestra escuela.-relató el subdirector pavoneándose.

De repente, sonó el timbre que marcaba el final del recreo. Alfred debía regresar a su aula. Trató de escabullirse entre las bancas hasta la puerta.

-Hablando del rey de Roma. ¡Alfred! Ven, aquí un momento.-el sujeto logró verlo en su afán de escapar.

-Lo siento, profesor. Debo ir a clases, el timbre ya sonó y no me dejaran pasar si no me apuro.-dijo el chico tratando de mostrar una aparente preocupación por las normas. Cosa que en verdad le resbalaba pero que debía cumplir si quería permanecer en el club.

-No te preocupes, yo te haré pasar al aula. Acércate que quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial.

A Alfred no le quedó de otra y fue hasta donde estaban esas personas. Un par de ojos verdes mirándolo penetrantemente. Era el muchacho nuevo.

-Señora, jovencito, permítanme presentarles al chico del que les hablaba. Alfred Frederic Jones es el mejor corredor que tenemos en la escuela y el atleta que más medallas ha traído a nuestras vitrinas. No solo compite con nosotros sino que es miembro de la división juvenil de la asociación nacional de atletismo a pesar de sólo tener dieciséis años de edad.

-Mucho gusto.-la madre del chico le extendió la mano.-Es bueno escuchar que haya más chicos como Arthur que prefieren el deporte en vez de perder tiempo en tonterías.

-Buenos días, señora.- Alfred respondió el saludo de la mujer.-

-Buenos días.-Arthur también le dio la mano sin dejar de mirarlo como escrutándolo.-Hola.-exclamó Alfred apenas cuando saludó al muchacho.

-Bueno, ya que les he ensañado todas las áreas deportivas, podemos seguir con el auditorio.-el subdirector se adelantó con la mujer al lado, dejando a Alfred y a Arthur atrás.

-No creas que tus marcas son las mejores. Capaz corrías entre tortugas allá en Inglaterra. Yo soy el mejor corredor de aquí, no pienso dejarte mi puesto.-Alfred sentía que debía dejar eso en claro.

-Eso lo veremos. No llores cuando comas mi polvo, yankee.-le respondió el inglés en un gruñido.

-Terminarás besando mis huellas, señorito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las cinco de la mañana. El despertador de Alfred sonó cuando él ya estaba cambiándose. Sólo lo ponía para asegurarse de no quedarse dormido, cosa que nunca sucedía. Se puso una camiseta, unos pantalones cortos y una sudadera con capucha. Aunque era primavera, en las mañanas corría un viento helado. Cogió sus zapatillas y salió de su casa. Comenzó con paso lento pero firme. Comenzó a correr a lo largo del malecón. Vivía cerca a la playa y la arena solía ser su lugar de entrenamiento. Además, podía hacer flexiones con las barras que había instalado el municipio allí. Su única compañía era el mar y el sonido de sus olas. Cerró los ojos un instante para agudizar sus oídos. Sentía como el agua venía y se retiraba. Pero un ruido lo distrajo. Pisadas. Volvió a abrir los ojos. A lo lejos vio una figura masculina corriendo. También usaba una sudadera y tenía la capucha puesta. Mientras el sujeto se acercaba, Alfred pudo darse cuenta de quién era. Sobresalía el cabello rubio de su frente y sus ojos verdes. Comenzó a correr nuevamente pero con paso ligero. Esperó a que el inglés estuviera a su costado.

-Todo el entrenamiento que haga el señorito será en vano. Nunca podrá a ser el mejor.-Arthur se paró en seco y volteó a ver al que había dicho eso.

-¿Ya has venido a comerme el polvo? Hubiera preferido esperar hasta una carrera, pero si tu deseas ver mi espalda, no te lo voy a negar.-contestó el inglés con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo no suelo verle la espalda nadie, idiota. Vas a terminar enamorándote de la mía de tanto verla de ahora en adelante.

-¿Quieres probar?

-Te demostraré quién soy. Una carrera hasta el farol del fondo.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron en posición de partida. Uno al lado del otro, comenzaron a hacer la cuenta regresiva. A sus marcas, listos, ya. Salieron disparados. Alfred solía dejar a la mayoría de competidores muy por detrás de él, pero sólo le llevaba un paso a Arthur. De pronto, este le sacó ventaja. Alfred se desconcentró alarmado. El inglés estaba muy por delante de él. Volvió en sí y aceleró, logrando alcanzarlo. Al final, llegaron al farol empatados.

-Realmente eres bueno.-exclamó Arthur agitado.-Pero no mejor que yo.

-Lo mismo digo.-replicó el otro. Al parecer, Alfred había conseguido tener un rival a su talla.

Una alarma sonó y otra a los pocos segundos. Ambos miraron sus relojes. Eran las siete. Debían volver a casa para asearse e ir al colegio. Se fueron cada uno por un lado sin despedirse. Ninguno dejó de pensar en el otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días, señor subdirector.-todos los alumnos del aula se pararon a saludar al ver al hombre entrar al salón.

-Nada de señor, pueden decirme Antonio.-agregó el subdirector. Justo en eso pasó el supervisor por fuera del salón, un tío con pinta de general del ejército y con una disciplina férrea. Antonio se puso nervioso.-Buenos días chicos, pueden sentarse. He venido a presentarles a un alumno nuevo. Es un chico que ha venido desde Inglaterra.-el sujeto miró a la puerta e invitó a pasar al muchacho que estaba afuera.-Él es Arthur Kirkland y desde hoy será su compañero de clases. Espero que le den una buena bienvenida.

-Bonjour, mon ami Arthur.-exclamó Francis, el profesor de francés, asignatura que les tocaba ese día a primera hora.

-Yo no soy su amigo.-espetó el muchacho de mala gana.

-Qué chico tan serio nos has traído, Antonio.

-Será que tú te pasas de confianzudo con los alumnos.-le respondió el subdirector entre risas.

-Sólo es amabilidad.-musitó Francis con una expresión melodramática.-Estoy acostumbrado al amour francés, será por eso.

-Bien, ahora Arthur, siéntate en la silla vacía del fondo. Al costado de Alfred, ya lo conoces creo que será mejor.

-¿No hay otro sitio?.-dijo el inglés mirando por toda el aula. El único lugar vacío era al lado de Alfred al fondo del salón.

-¿No quieres sentarte junto a él? Es un buen chico, pueden ser amigos.-exclamó Antonio.

-Alfredo, tú no tienes amigos, da. Nunca los tendrás.-el chico que se sentaba al frente de Alfred se volteó. Era un muchacho altísimo que nunca le dejaba ver la pizarra y al que todos le tenían miedo.

-Tú tampoco, Iván.-le contestó Alfred irritado.-Gordo de mierda.-dijo en un susurro.

-No molestes a Iván, grandísimo imbécil.-le gruñó en la cara Natalia, la chica que el sujeto tenía al lado, su acosadora.

Arthur se sentó en el lugar de mala gana. No le dirigió la palabra a Alfred en todo el día. Lo mismo Alfred a él. Actuaban como si nadie estuviera a su costado. Cuando tocó el timbre del receso, Arthur salió sin decir nada. Un par de chicas quisieron acercársele pero se quedaron con las ganas al verlo salir como una bala del aula. Alfred sacó su almuerzo y se dirigió a la pista atlética. Gran fue su sorpresa cuando vio al inglés comiendo en su sitio.

-Este es mi lugar.-le dijo Alfred claramente.

-No veo tu nombre por ningún lado, Alfred Frederic Jones.-rio el inglés.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, la reputa?-molesto cogió al inglés del cuello de su camiseta y lo puso contra la pared.

-¿Acaso ese no es tu nombre?.-exclamó Arthur con una mueca burlona.

-¿De qué te estás riendo imbécil?.-le gritó Alfred.

-De tu horrible cara.

Alfred levantó el brazo para encajarle un golpe al otro. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

-No puedo golpearte, si me meto en problemas me prohibirían competir en torneos. Te salvaste, porque ganas no me faltan de partirte el alma. Desde que apareciste lo único que has sabido hacer es pavonearte como si fueras la gran cosa, pero te voy a dejar en claro que no dejaré que me quites mi lugar. Ya te lo he dicho.-Alfred dejó a Arthur y cogió su paquete. Se fue caminando hasta el fondo de la pista atlética.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews –realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Pequeños accidentes

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUk…mi segundo fan fic de la pareja…mi favorita…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….

Alfred y Arthur son adolescentes, están en la escuela y son rivales. Empiezan odiándose…pero dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso y ya saben….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras, usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno. La clasificación será T aunque no lo parezca al comienzo. Capaz sea un poco lime, no sé si lemmon. La historia tendrá pocos capítulos…máximo cinco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred tenía que soportar el hecho de que no era el mejor. Arthur hizo lo que nadie había podido, bajarlo de su nube. Fue en el torneo interno de atletismo. Alfred había estado entrenando muy duro, no iba a dejar que nadie lo pisoteara. A pesar de que antes de que llegara el inglés no le daba mayor importancia, sabía que era una oportunidad magnífica para demostrarle quién era el que mandaba. Pero al llegar el día, Arthur le metió una paliza suprema.

Le ganó en todas las pruebas, metros planos, vallas, postas. Si bien su récord se había mantenido, el europeo le sacó una ventaja admirable. Todos los asociados al club se quedaron con la boca abierta. El chico nuevo era imparable. No tuvo que participar en todo el torneo para ser aceptado. El día en que se publicaron los resultados, Alfred sufrió la decepción de ver su nombre escrito debajo del de Arthur. Había sido el segundo puesto. Se fue a llorar a los cambiadores. Sentía una mezcla de tristeza, rabia, impotencia y desesperación.

Cuando se sintió mejor, cosas del destino, al salir del cubículo, vio el baño repleto de gente. Chicos que habían presenciado su derrota, reconoció sus rostros. Ahora rodeaban a Arthur, le decían lo genial que era, le preguntaban los pormenores de su entrenamiento, lo felicitaban. Ni bien abrió la puerta, todos giraron a verlo. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza. Se notaba claramente que había llorado. Salió sin decir nada y escuchó risas cuando cruzó la puerta.

Se fue corriendo hasta llegar a la playa. Estaba vacía pues faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Se sentó en la orilla y dejó que el vaivén de las olas lo bañara. El agua estaba fría. Era lo que necesitaba. Volvió todo mojado hasta su casa. Escapó de la reprimenda de su madre y se fue directo al baño. Tomó una ducha larguísima. Golpeaba la pared con los puños. Lo hizo repetidas veces. Los nudillos le quedaron rojos. No quiso comer. Después de mucho tiempo, ese día se acostó temprano.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes de las cinco. Se cambió y salió a entrenar. No quiso ir a la playa pues sabía que Arthur también solía correr allí. No podía verlo, todavía. Igual se lo tendría que encontrar quisiera o no, se sentaba al costado suyo en el aula. Dio vueltas por el parque de los niños. Suerte la suya, en uno de los columpios estaba sentado el susodicho.

-Felicitaciones.-espetó Alfred cuando pasó a su costado.-Perdí con justicia, eres un gran corredor.-Hubiera preferido morderse la lengua a tener que decir eso. Pero parte del deporte o de cualquier competición es reconocer al ganador como tal.

-Nunca me había sido tan difícil superar a alguien.-Arthur masculló entre dientes.-Realmente ha sido un impasse para ti, no bajaré la guardia.

-Corramos aquí.-le propuso Arthur.

-No tengo ganas la verdad.-exclamó el otro.-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Te das por vencido tan fácilmente?-El inglés trataba de hacerle pisar el palito.

-Sabes que no, sólo que por el momento no voy a desafiarte. Tengo que prepararme. No quiero volver a caer ante ti.-Alfred estaba en modo depresivo; es decir, pensó antes de hablar. El hecho de estar triste lo hacía reflexionar más las cosas. Lamentablemente, siempre le duraba poco.

-Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

-Un mes.-respondió Alfred seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era difícil concentrarse en los estudios cuando tenía la cabeza totalmente ocupada en el hecho de ganarle a Arthur, especialmente porque de que éste se sentaba a su costado en el aula y no perdía la menor oportunidad para recordárselo.

Alfred salía de clases e inmediatamente se dirigía a la pista atlética. Nada podía desconcentrarlo mientras entrenaba. Corría hasta que el cuerpo ya no le respondía. Se quedaba mucho más tarde de la hora en que se terminaban las sesiones. Pero no era el único, Arthur también lo hacía. Solían cruzarse en la pista varias veces en la tarde.

-Tienes que salir ya, el profesor me ha dejado la llave. Debo cerrar la pista.-Un día era casi noche y Arthur parecía no querer moverse del lugar.

-Parece que la hora ha pasado más rápido de lo que parece.-exclamó Arthur.-Espero que los cambiadores sigan abiertos.

-Los de atletismo no, pero los del club de natación todavía no cierran. Todavía falta el turno noche.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la piscina, la cual estaba al otro lado del colegio. Estaba vacía. Hace un rato había salido los últimos asistentes de la tarde.

-¡Salgan de ahí!...¡Salgaaaaaaan!.-Se oyó gritar a una chica detrás de ellos. Un cochecito repleto de flotadores e implementos de nado iba directo hacia ellos. Alfred logró zafarse en un movimiento rápido pero Arthur no. Fue embestido y cayó en el agua. A pesar de que la piscina no tenía mucha profundidad, el chico no lograba salir. Sólo se veía el chapoteo sobre la superficie.

-¡Parece que se está ahogando! ¡Ayúdalo!-La muchacha miró a Alfred con miedo. Éste no podía haber pensado que el inglés no sabía nadar.

Tiró la mochila y se quitó los zapatos. Se lanzó al rescate del otro. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el agua alrededor del chico tenía una leve tonalidad rojiza. Al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza. Lo cogió con cuidado y logró sacarlo de la piscina. Junto con la chica, lograron extenderlo sobre el piso. Efectivamente, se había herido en la sien.

-¡¿ESTÁ MUERTO?-chilló ella entrada en pánico.

-¡Cállate, maldición! ¡Esto es tu culpa!-gritó Alfred. Puso su oído sobre la boca del chico, seguía respirando, aunque pausadamente.-Está vivo.-respiró aliviado.

-Qué alivio, debemos llamar a la enfermería.

-Ya está cerrada. Debemos llamar a una ambulancia. Marca al 911. ahora, yo veré si puedo sacarle el agua de los pulmones.-Alfred sabía algo de primeros auxilios, más lo que había visto en la televisión. Hizo presión con las dos manos sobre el pecho de Arthur. Repitió varias veces el procedimiento, pero recién a la cuarta vio como el chico expulsó un chorro de agua.

-Están en camino. ¿Deberíamos avisarle a alguien más?

-Busca en su maleta su teléfono celular, sus padres tienen que saber.

-Bien, pero creo que tú deberías hablar, tú eres su amigo.

-No lo soy, maldición. Sólo marca.-La chica comenzó a revolver la mochila del inglés. Encontró su móvil en uno de los bolsillos. L encenderlo, vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su casa.

-Bien, ahora.-Alfred levantó la barbilla del chico, inhaló profundamente y pegó sus labios a los de él. Expulsó dentro de su boca todo el aire, tratando de llenar sus vías respiratorias de oxígeno.

-Está sonando, contesta.-La muchacha le extendió el aparato.

-¿Aló? ¿Arthie?...Hijo, te he llamado varias veces.-Alfred reconoció la voz de la madre del chico.

-Aló, sí, buenas noches, esto…

-¿Eres Alfred, verdad? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Arthur?-La intuición de una madre no necesita de muchos detalles.

-Sí, señora, soy Alfred, mire, hemos tenido un accidente en la escuela. Arthur se ha caído en la piscina y se ha golpeado la cabeza. Está respirando pero permanece inconsciente. Ya llamamos al 911 y viene una ambulancia en camino.

-¿Estás solo con él? Por favor, no lo dejes. Quédate a su lado hasta que yo llegue.

-No se preocupe, yo me quedaré.-La mujer colgó y él regresó a su trabajo. Volvió a intercalar la presión en el pecho con la respiración artificial. Estando con la boca pegada a la de Arthur, éste expulsó otro chorro de agua dentro de Alfred, quien se atragantó.

-Creo que debo avisarle a algún profesor. Gilbert debe seguir en su despacho.-La chica se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar al encargado de Educación Física.

-Todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti, maldición.-Alfred volvió a darle respiración boca a boca. Sintió como se movía su lengua adentro. El inglés comenzó a despertar y se separaron.

-Joder, mi cabeza.-Inútilmente trato de levantarse, pero no pudo.

-Estate quieto.-le ordenó Alfred.-Ya van a venir tus padres. Arthur volvió a dormirse.

-¡Arthur! ¡Hijo!-La madre del chico había llegado. Estaba agitada pues al parecer había corrido.

-Alfred, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Gilbert y la chica también estaban ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred nunca se había sentido tan comprometido en algo. Quería irse ni bien llegó la madre del inglés, pero esta no lo dejaba. Cuando llegó la ambulancia, le rogó que la acompañara, que le contara todo lo sucedido. Ya estaba chocando con su hora de entrenamiento nocturno y no les había avisado nada a sus padres.

-Eso fue todo lo que sucedió. Gracias a Dios recuperó la conciencia.-le contaba Alfred a la preocupada madre.

-Tengo que darte las gracias a ti, si no hubieras estado ahí, no sé qué le hubiera pasado.

-No tiene por qué, señora. Es lo que cualquier persona haría.

-Sobre todo después de lo del torneo, ya sabes. Me lo contó todo, Arthur siempre habla de ti.

-¿A sí?-Imaginaba al inglés insultándolo todo el día, lanzando amenazas o frases rabiosas contra él.

-Sí, es bueno que haya hecho amigos tan pronto.-La mujer le sonrió cálidamente. Alfred no sabía lo que les hacía pensar a los demás que eran amigos. Casi nunca se hablaban, las pocas veces que lo hacían sólo peleaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews –realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Problemas

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUk…mi segundo fan fic de la pareja…mi favorita…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….

Alfred y Arthur son adolescentes, están en la escuela y son rivales. Empiezan odiándose…pero dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso y ya saben….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras, usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno. La clasificación será T aunque no lo parezca al comienzo. Capaz sea un poco lime, no sé si lemmon. La historia tendrá pocos capítulos…máximo cinco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred llegó temprano a la escuela. Era un chico que nadie nunca notaba, pero ese día en especial fue el centro de atención. Ni bien habló la puerta del aula, vio como todas las cabezas de sus compañeros giraron hacia él. Algunos soltaron una risita asolapada, otros cuchichearon por lo bajo. Los ignoró y se dirigió de frente a su asiento. Iván, que se sentaba delante de él, volteó y le espetó en la cara: "MARICÓN". Natalia, a su lado, se rió escandalosamente. Estaba bajo los ojos de todo el mundo.

-¡¿Qué les pasa? ¡Dejen de mirarme!- Se paró enojado y gritó frente a todos.

-Se imaginan las cochinadas que deben hacer allá atrás.-exclamó Iván a los demás.

-¡Qué asco! Tú y el chico nuevo son buenos amigos…o ¿acaso amantes?-agregó Natalia burlona.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás hablando?-gruñó Alfred a punto de explotar.

-Puedes mirarlo aquí.-La chica le extendió un teléfono celular con un video corriéndose.

Era una grabación de él dándole respiración boca a boca a Arthur. No obstante, lo habían filmado haciéndolo parecer como una escena romántica. No aparecía la chica del carrito, ni la piscina ni la llegada de la ambulancia.

-¿Quién lo grabó?-preguntó Alfred algo más calmado. No podía hacer ningún escándalo ni empezar una pelea.

-Ven que es cierto. Estos dos son amantes.-chilló Natalia. Los demás comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-¡Contéstame lo que te estoy preguntando!-Alfred levantó el tono de su voz.

-Lo hice yo.-dijo Iván.

-¿No viste lo que pasó realmente? ¿No filmaste cuando Arthur se ahogó y tuve que rescatarlo? ¿Por qué no aparece la parte en que llega la ambulancia?

-Esto fue todo lo que vi. Que pasó antes o después de su encuentro no lo sé. No me gusta meterme en la intimidad de una pareja.

-¡No somos pareja! ¡Yo sólo lo estaba ayudando!

-Sí claro, bien que te gustó.-añadió Natalia.-Se te nota en la cara.

De repente, se sintió como alguien entraba al aula. Era Arthur, tenía un vendaje en la frente y se le veía algo demacrado. No tardó en darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

-Oye tú, Arthur o como te llames.-le gritó Iván desde su asiento.-Quédate parado ahí o tu trasero no soportará sentarse todo el día. Después de ayer, quién sabe lo que este maricón de acá no te ha metido por detrás.

Alfred no esperó ni un segundo para lanzarse encima de Iván y comenzar pegarle. Estaban los dos dándose golpes en el suelo. Los demás alumnos hicieron un círculo a su alrededor. El ruido que hacía era tal que se sentía en las demás aulas. De éstos salones vinieron varios que se quedaron parados afuera del salón para poder ver la pelea a través de la ventana. Arthur quiso meterse en la pelea pero Natalia le metió un empujón. La chica era bastante fuerte y logró hacerle perder el equilibrio.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y el timbre de entrada sonó. Acto seguido entró el profesor Francis de Francés. Tuvo que llamar a Antonio, el subdirector, para poder separar a los muchachos. Estaban enganchados en puñetazos y patadas. Alfred tenía la ceja rota e Iván tenía la boca sangrando. Ambos fueron llevados a su despacho.

Lo peor de todo fue que tuvieron que hablar con Ludwig, el coordinador. Este era un tipo conocido en toda la escuela por ser sumamente recto y disciplinado. Todos le tenían miedo y sabían que nunca dudaba en aplicar un castigo severo por más leve que haya sido la falta.

-¡Semejante acto dándose cabida en nuestras aulas! ¡Qué clase de gente son ustedes que resuelven darse de golpes hasta herirse! ¡Mírense! ¡Están sangrando!

-Él comenzó todo.-dijo Iván haciéndose la víctima.-De la nada vino a querer golpearme, yo quise para la pelea pero él no dejaba de darme puñetazos y patadas.

-Sí empecé yo, pero deberías decir por qué lo hice. Repite lo que le dijiste a Arthur al frente de todo el salón.

-¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?-le preguntó el coordinador a Iván. Se podía ver una vena latir en su frente del enojo.

-Yo no sé nada. Yo no dije nada.

-¡Mientes! ¡Diste a entender frente a todo el salón que él y yo teníamos algo!-gritó Alfred exasperado.

-Pero si se estaban besando.-añadió el otro.

-Señor Braginsky ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tú viste a Alfred y a Arthur besándose?-preguntó Ludwig perplejo.

-Sí, aquí dentro del colegio.

-¡Es mentira!-lo interrumpió Alfred.

-Hágame el favor de guardar silencio, señor Jones. Después podrá hablar.

-Mire, tengo pruebas.-Iván sacó su celular y se lo alcanzó al sujeto. Este lo vio anonadado y se quedó callado al finalizar.

-¿Qué opinión le merece el asunto, señor Jones?.

-Todo lo que aparece allí es un malentendido. Ayer Arthur sufrió un accidente en la piscina. Yo lo rescaté y le di los primeros auxilios. Parece que nos estuviéramos besando pero todo quedaría claro si es que hubieran grabado todo lo demás. Puede preguntarle al profesor Gilbert para asegurarse.

-Yo ya estoy aquí, Alfred.-Gilbert había entrado al despacho del coordinador junto con Arthur y Kiku, un estudiante de intercambio japonés.

-¿Estos muchachos están involucrados en el asunto?-preguntó Ludwig.

-Buenos días, señor.-saludó Arthur.-Yo soy Arthur Kirkland y él es Kiku Honda. Este chico ha grabado todo el altercado con su celular.-dijo mientras el asiático le alcanzaba su teléfono móvil al coordinador. -Ha filmado desde que Alfred llegó al salón hasta que vino el profesor de francés.

El sujeto vio todo el video y posteriormente habló con el profesor Gilbert, quien corroboró la versión de Alfred. También fue llamada Natalia para que diera su versión. Ella e Iván cayeron en contradicciones.

_-Quédate parado ahí o tu trasero no soportará sentarse todo el día. Después de ayer, quién sabe lo que este maricón de acá no te ha metido por detrás_.-sonó en la reproducción.

-Esa es claramente su voz, señor Braginsky. No disculpo lo que hizo el señor Jones, pero su reacción no puede considerarse desmedida después de ser objeto de tamaña frase. Usted y la señorita Vólkova crearon esta situación. Se les aplicará una sanción ejemplar.-dijo Ludwig firmemente.-Aunque el señor Jones también deberá ser castigado.

-Eso no sería justo, Ludwig.-exclamó Gilbert.-El chico reaccionó como cualquiera lo haría.

-No puedo dejar impune este acto de violencia. Tomaré las medidas necesarias según la falta que cada uno haya cometido.-se explicó éste.-Al señor Braginsky se le suspenderá por cinco días del servicio escolar. Aparte deberá cumplir cien horas de servicio después de clases en limpieza de aulas. A la señorita Vólkova también se le aplicarán cien horas del mismo y al señor Jones se le suspenderá de su participación en actividades extracurriculares por un mes.

-No puedes hacer eso, Ludwig. En quince días comienza el torneo de atletismo, si no participa desde el comienzo, ya no podrá integrarse más tarde.-agregó Gilbert, quien era el profesor encargado de Educación Física.

-En su matrícula está claramente estipulado que ante cualquier falta que cometa el alumno, se le quitará el permiso de practicar cualquier tipo de actividad que esté fuera de la currícula académica. Eso vale para cualquier estudiante. Puede entrenar y hacer uso de las instalaciones de la escuela, pero no puede participar como miembro del club.

Alfred se quería morir. Sabía lo que pasaría si cometía algún acto de indisciplina dentro del colegio. En ese momento se nubló de la ira y no pensó en las consecuencias. Capaz Antonio lo hubiera pasado por alto, más que seguro. Pero Ludwig no. Estaba perdido. Tenía ganas de romper todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

Prefería haber sido suspendido o cualquier otra cosa menos lo que le había tocado. Un mes no era mucho pero si faltaba al comienzo del campeonato no podría regresar después. A pesar de que le había dicho a Gilbert que no estaría en el equipo, tenía que estar dentro del club ara poder participar en la asociación.

Su cabeza se nubló. No podría vivir sin entrenar en la asociación. Si no entrenaba, no sería tomado en cuenta para los torneos.

-Yo debo recibir el mismo castigo que Alfred. Yo también intervine en la pelea.-exclamó Arthur.

-No puedo castigarlo sin ningún motivo, señor Kirkland. Es loable su acto de solidaridad para con su compañero, pero no debe ponerse tontamente en riesgo.-Acto seguido, Arthur le metió un puñetazo a Iván. Todos en la habitación se quedaron perplejos, sobre todo Alfred.

-Ya cometí una falta, ahora castígueme.

-Usted lo pidió, señor Kirkland. Se le quitará el permiso de practicar cualquier tipo de actividad que esté fuera de la currícula académica al igual que el señor Jones. Ahora llamaré a sus padres para informarles del hecho. Pueden regresar al aula. Señor Braginsky y señorita Vólkova, los espero aquí a la salida.

A pesar de que Iván y Natalia fueron obligados a disculparse al frente del aula, el daño ya estaba hecho. El video había corrido por toda la escuela y sólo los que habían faltado ese día no se habían enterado de lo sucedido. El chisme era un reguero de pólvora y ni Alfred ni Arthur podían caminar tranquilos por el colegio. Peor era si los encontraban juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos muchachos no se dirigieron la palabra hasta la salida. Fue Arthur quien rompió el hielo.

-Menudo problema el de hoy.-dijo tranquilo.

-No debiste hacerlo.-respondió Alfred algo fastidiado.

-¿No debí hacer qué?

-No te hagas el idiota. No podré participar en el torneo inter escolar ni en la asociación. Pero tú tampoco lo harás después del puñetazo que le metiste al gordo de mierda ese de Iván.

-Me la suda. Después de todo, tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-¿No dijiste que correr era tu vida? No podrás entrar en la asociación para competir en las carreras oficiales.

-No me importa. Por ahora sólo quiero ganarte en nuestra próxima competición.

-Mientes, dime por qué lo hiciste.-exclamó Alfred con seguridad.

-Ya te lo dije, quería hacerle saber a ese tal Iván quién era yo.

-No eres el mismo que llegó hace cuatro meses. El Arthur de ese entonces no hubiera hecho lo que hiciste.

-Seguro que no.-el inglés dio un respiro.-Ya te lo contaré un día de estos. Ahora hay que entrenar. Todavía podemos usar la pista atlética. Nuestra carrera está pendiente y no dejaré que me ganes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews –realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. Me gustas

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUk…mi segundo fan fic de la pareja…mi favorita…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….

Alfred y Arthur son adolescentes, están en la escuela y son rivales. Empiezan odiándose…pero dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso y ya saben….

Es el último capítulo, disfruté escribiéndolo….espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras, usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno. La clasificación será T aunque no lo parezca al comienzo. Capaz sea un poco lime, no sé si lemmon. La historia tendrá pocos capítulos…máximo cinco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mes que Arthur y Alfred se habían dado para prepararse había terminado. Ambos debían volver a enfrentarse. El tiempo se hizo realmente largo al no poder entrenar en el club ni en la asociación. Al americano le fue terrible en esos treinta días; sin embargo, el inglés parecía feliz de no tener que asistir a esos lugares. Alfred pensaba que había cambiado mucho del que había conocido hace cerca de medio año en la pista atlética.

Ese chico que prefería morir antes de dejar de correr, de abandonar las competencias. Arthur parecía una persona completamente diferente. Lo sentía distraído, no estaba completamente concentrado en la competencia, parecía no estar preocupado en ganar. Habían estado entrenando juntos, realmente Alfred prefería hacerlo solo, pero no podía desprenderse del chico.

Arthur lo seguía a donde fuera que iba. Eso aumentaba los rumores de que realmente había algo entre ellos dos. A pesar de que Natalia e Iván habían esclarecido todo, la semilla había sido sembrada. Eran varias las cabezas que se volteaban a verlos durante clases, varios los que hacían silencio al verlos pasar y otros más los cuchicheaban ni bien dejaban el aula. Aquello también le crispaba los pelos a Alfred, pero Arthur parecía indiferente a todo.

El día que definieron la carrera fue en un viernes después de clase. En la pista atlética de la escuela después de que los del club se hubieran retirado. Los dos solos, nadie debía verlos, peor si estaban juntos.

Aquel día Alfred se levantó nervioso a pesar de que no era una competencia importante o alguna carrera definitoria. Salió a correr antes de ir a la escuela como siempre solía hacerlo. Lo que no pasó fue ver a Arthur, con el que siempre se encontraba por las mañanas. Durante clases no se dirigieron mayor palabra, no podría decir que eran amigos pero usualmente hablaban más allá de un saludo.

Fue recién a las cinco que la pista atlética había quedado vacía. El último en abandonarla fue el profesor Gilbert quien estaba ocupado con aquellos que competían en el torneo inter escolar. Les dejó la llave y salió.

-Entonces, ¿Comenzamos?-preguntó Alfred. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Aunque quería reprimir esa sensación, le era imposible hacerlo.

-Estás desesperado por hacerlo, ¿Verdad?-le contestó Arthur con una sonrisa algo extraña.-Yo también.-dijo automáticamente mientras se levantaba.

-Quiero dejar en claro quién es el mejor y punto.

-Eso no se puede saber en una sola carrera.-exclamó Arthur riéndose.-A pesar de que pierdas, creo que eres uno de los mejores.

-¡¿Quién dice que perderé?.-chilló el americano.-Te voy a hacer comer el polvo.-agregó mientras se colocaba en un carril.

-Entonces ponle todo tu esfuerzo.-agregó Arthur haciendo lo mismo.

Los dos se colocaron en posiciones e hicieron la cuenta regresiva al mismo tiempo. A la voz de "LISTOS", partieron cual bala de cañón. Alfred comenzó tomando ventaja pero luego Arthur lo sobrepasó. Estuvieron hombro a hombro durante varios segundos hasta que el inglés aceleró y lo dejó por detrás. Llegó a la meta muy por delante del americano.

No parecía cansado, ni siquiera parecía haberse esforzado. Alfred quedó de rodillas al final. No podía ni levantarse. Perder una vez podía significar haber cometido un error. Perder de nuevo era abandonar su puesto del mejor. Sentía lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Tenía vergüenza de mostrarse así ante el rival.

-Fue una buena carrera.-Arthur se le acercó y lo tomo del hombro.-Nunca había tenido un competidor tan capaz.

-Eres el mejor. Tú ganaste. Perdóname pero deseo estar solo ahora.-Alfred sentía que era patético estar así pero nada podía hacer. Se sentía frustrado, resignado, rabioso y otras muchas sensaciones que no podría describir.

El americano se paró, se dio media vuelta, cogió su mochila y salió directamente a los baños. Pensó que una ducha fría lo calmaría. Se puso bajo la regadera y sintió el agua corriéndole por las sienes. Comenzó a darle puñetazos a la pared hasta que los nudillos se le hincharon. No se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo pasó pero sólo tenía algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Ya no era el mejor, tenía que aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

El agua se calentaba al contacto con su piel. Estaba que ardía del enojo. Esperaba que Arthur no se lo contara a nadie, aunque estaba en todo su derecho. Había siempre un presumido y muchos se alegrarían al saber que había sido derrotado. Se sentó sobre las losetas de la ducha, se abrazó a sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ellas.

Tampoco recuerda cuanto tiempo pasó pero se quedó dormido. Tenía los ojos pesados y trató de ponerse en pie con algo de dificultad. Se sentía cálido. Iba a cerrar la llave del agua cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya impidiéndole el movimiento. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Alfred estiró su brazo en puño y lo embistió contra la cara del que estaba haciendo aquello sin ni siquiera ver quién era. Abrió los ojos como platos y descubrió al motivo de su dolor de cabeza al frente suyo. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? Vio como un chorro de sangre le salía por la boca. A pesar de estar montado en cólera y lo que menos hubiera esperado sería que lo besara, Alfred lo tomó por los hombros y le devolvió el ósculo, aunque de manera más violenta.

-¡Suéltame que está doliendo!-chilló Arthur bajo suyo. Alfred se separó sin dejar de apretarle el cuello.

-¡¿Qué mierda creías que estabas haciendo? Hubiera podido creer que eras mi amigo, pero ¡¿ESTO?

-Bien que te ha gustado.-exclamó Arthur con picardía mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le caía por el rostro.

-¿Crees que soy un puto maricón? ¿Desde cuándo has estado planeando esto?.-Alfred gritaba sin pensar en que alguien podría escucharlos.

-Desde lo que pasó en la piscina.-exclamó el inglés sorbía lo que le quedaba en la cara.-Aunque me caíste bien desde que te conocí.

-¿Estabas consciente?

-Casi todo el rato.

-¡Hijo de puta!. Yo teniendo que pasar por todo esto para que al final resultaras siendo un marica. Liándome a golpes con el gordo de Iván y la boca floja de Natalia para defender tu virilidad cuando parece que nunca la tuviste.

-¡¿A quién le llamas marica, imbécil?-bufó Arthur dándole un empujón a Alfred.

-¡A ti! ¡¿A quién más? ¡¿Cómo se le llama al que le gusta liarse hombres?

-A mí no me gustan los hombres, sólo me gustas tú.

-¡¿Y qué carajos soy yo? ¡¿Un saxofón?

-Eres Alfred. Sólo me gustas tú. Que seas hombre no significa que quiera meter con cualquier individuo que tenga un pene. Cuando te gusta alguien sólo quieres estar con esa persona, no piensas en otra. ¿Acaso puedes escoger de quién te enamoras?

-Por eso estabas tan raro estos días.

-Ni siquiera me preocupé por la carrera. Realmente no me interesó. Sólo quería sacarme esto que tenía aquí guardado.

-Aun así me dejaste como un principiante.-Alfred se quedó pensativo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó reflexionando unos segundos. Continuó hablando con los ojos cerrados.-Ya comprendo porque hiciste que te castigaran. No querías dejarme solo.

-Más o menos.

-Entonces…-Alfred nunca se había sentido tan perdido como ese momento. ¿Qué se supone que se debe decir? El enojo se le había disipado.

-Me regreso a Inglaterra. Voy a vivir con mi padre.-Arthur salió de la ducha.-Adiós Alfred.-dijo volteándose.

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado!.-chilló Alfred mientras jalaba del brazo al inglés y lo regresaba adentro.-¡¿Crees que me puedes dejar así?

-¿Así cómo?-exclamó Arthur hasta que bajó la mirada.-Parece que te gustó de verdad.

-Pues sigámosla ¿no?-agregó Alfred antes de volver a besar a Arthur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews –realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
